


Not From Here

by LeiahStar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW in later chapters, Pride Troopers, Self-Esteem Issues, i'll add more tags as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiahStar/pseuds/LeiahStar
Summary: Lord Belmod meets an interesting servant during one of his visits to a planet and a relationship blooms. Though he's never met her, her energy feels... familiar.This story will take place both before and after the ToP.





	1. So We Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% an indulgent fic. There's definitely plot but for the most part this will be a pretty.. easygoing story? At least I think so..

She sighed at the girlish giggling behind her, back pressing against the red couch all the noise was coming from. Her head rested against her raised knees and she closed her eyes, willing for this situation to be over. Today was the third time this man had shown up, and every time he appeared, she sat out of the “festivities”. She didn’t understand the appeal of appeasing him. He came from nowhere, claiming to be some kind of God, and the king of the castle they lived in told them to treat the man as they would treat a person of royalty. 

During his first visit, nothing seemed very special about him, and though the servants were eager to please, they didn’t seem too keen on the idea after he had left. During the second visit, one of the women threatened the blue-skinned woman he travels with and he destroyed her on the spot. Today was the third time he’d shown up and the women were, once again, tending to his every need, probably out of fear.

Admittedly, besides the one time he’d erased that poor girl, he didn’t treat them without respect. He always asked for things instead of demanded, and never touched any of them without permission. His eyes never strayed very far from their faces, and he never spoke in suggestive tones. Other than being bare-chested, he always appeared decent in front of them, and was overall peaceful during his visits. The whole situation was still very weird though. 

For one, the man who claimed to be a God looked exactly like a clown. He had pasty white skin and a round, red nose. He wore lipstick, red lipstick, and had blue markings down both eyes. He was bald in the middle and had orange hair around the diameter of his head. He was also very thin and even wore pointy shoes. Nothing about him screamed “God” except for maybe the gold he wore around his upper arms and wrists. Oh, and the fact that he, apparently, had the power to destroy someone with a single word.

The clothes he’d requested they wear was also very strange. Currently, she was wearing a dark violet leotard with a golden flared skirt that came half-way down her thighs. She had on white knee-high socks, and short black heels with a matching black hat. Painted over one of her eyes was a purple heart and on the opposite cheek was a small golden star. Her nails were painted the same color as her skirt, and her cheeks were dusted with a red blush that blended in nicely with her tanned skin. The other women in the room had similar ensembles. She thought the outfits were atrocious but kept that bit of information to herself.

Lifting her head, she glanced in the direction of the man’s face and grimaced when he caught her gaze. He smirked at her and she quickly turned away, sighing again into her knees. He wasn’t handsome at all.

“Why don’t you join us this time?” A voice asked, and she already knew who that question was directed towards.

Sighing for the third time, she took a deep breath before returning her attention back to him with a strained smile.

“You already seem so well taken care of. I couldn’t possibly offer anything more.”

“Nonsense. There’s always room for one more.” He patted the couch.

The servant that was sitting next to him looked at the small space in front of her, then turned and scowled. 

“It appears that spot is already taken.” She commented, aloofly ignoring the heated glare from the other woman.

The God looked at the servant next to him.

“I don’t think it is.” He said, gaze piercing into the woman’s next to him. She squeaked and shot up, hastily moving out of the way and making space. 

He looked back at her. “See?”

She snorted softly and stood up, walking over to the couch and slipping into the space that was now empty. It was warm where she sat, and she flushed once she’d realized the heat was coming from the man’s body. She stiffened as she tried not to make any movements, lest her skin brush against his, and he chuckled under his breath.

“Comfortable?” 

“No.”

The other servants in the room gasped.

“Kae!” One yelped, mortified at her seeming disrespect.

“Please forgive her! She’s still learning!”

“Yes, we are all very eager to please you, Sir!”

Amongst the yelled conciliations, the last statement caught her attention and she turned to look at him with a tilted head and soft frown.

“You’ve been here three times, and we’ve yet to know your name.”

The God lifted an eyebrow and raised a hand, signaling for the servants to settle down. A hush fell over the room and he spoke.

“My name? You can call me Lord Belmod.” 

“Lord Belmod? Okay.”

She turned back around and slowly relaxed against the couch. A moment of complete silence passed before it was broken by the servant’s voices.

“Lord Belmod~ You’ve completely forgotten your food! Please, have some more!” One of the servants quipped, picking up a piece and offering it to him.

“Yes, and one of these as well, Lord Belmod!” 

“Lord Belmod, don’t forget this one~!”

He glanced at her once more before accepting the foods being offered to him again. For the moment, he didn’t seem to be interested in her anymore and she felt relieved. She was still sitting uncomfortably close to him, but the warmth of his body felt nice now that she didn’t have to worry about being under his scrutiny. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the fact that she seemed to have been forgotten about once again. It would’ve been better if she could have gone back to her spot on the floor, but for now she wasn’t complaining. 

After about 10 minutes, she felt him shift and opened her eyes. He stood up and stretched, the blue-skinned woman appearing by his side. 

“Time to go already?” The woman asked.

“Yeah, it’s been long enough.” 

He scanned the room before his eyes fell to Kae. “See you next time.” 

He smirked again, then they disappeared in a flash of white light. 

As soon as they were gone the room broke out into panicked screams.

“Oh my god, Kae! What were you thinking?!”

“No? No?? He could have ended you right there!”

“Yeah, don’t go messing things up for the rest of us! It’s bad enough you’re here!”

“Hey, don’t say things like that!”

Kae closed her eyes and hung her head back. This was why she opted to just sit on the floor and stay out of the whole situation. Why did he have to notice her? 

“Look guys, I’m sorry. You know I can’t lie when I’m nervous. It wasn’t my fault he decided to say something to me. I’ve avoided being a part of things since the first time he got  
here and didn’t plan on changing that anytime soon.”

“Yeah, now that you’ve mentioned it, it did seem a little weird. He’s never bothered you before.” Her friend Ilisa agreed. She was one of the only people that Kae got along with.

“Well I don’t care. Next time just stay out of the way!” Another servant, Akane, scolded. She was the one that had to give up her spot next to Lord Belmod.

“Yeah! No one cares about you!” Mika voiced, sticking her tongue out and following Akane out the room. 

Kae and Ilisa looked at each other and sighed for what seemed to be the 100th time that day. When the last two servants left the room, they began to speak.

“What was that all about? I mean, did you do something?” Ilisa asked.

“No? I mean, I looked at him but that’s it. He has tons of beautiful women looking at him though so I highly doubt me looking at him would cause anything.”

Ilisa frowned at her friends reasoning but decided not to say anything.

“Yes, that was strange. Let’s let it go for now. Come on, I’m famished.”

They both left the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belmod and Marcarita flew through space back to their planet.

“My, my, Lord Belmod. It’s not like you to single someone out.” She teased. 

She wasn’t lying. Her lord didn’t show favoritism very often, and when he did, he usually kept it to himself.

“What can I say? Besides, you can’t tell me you weren’t a little curious yourself.”

She hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with him. The rest of their way home was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love one (1) Clown GoD.  
> Thanks for reading! If you like it, cool! If you don't, also cool! Next chapter will be up soon


	2. Ilisa and Kae Part l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:   
> 1\. There’s a lot of importance placed on appearance in this story. That’s purely for plot purposes and not my personal belief. There IS a reason for the physical description of Kae.  
> 2\. I don’t want to spoil anything but if you’re getting certain vibes from Ilisa and Kae… You’re not wrong lol.  
> 3\. If you're wondering how to pronounce Ilisa’s name, it’s like Alyssa but with an I like in igloo. Ilisa!

Before making their way to the dining hall, Kae and Ilisa decided to head to the baths to clean themselves off. Before entertaining a guest, the servants’ skin were doused in sweet smelling perfumes and their faces smothered with make-up to make themselves more desirable to the visitor in question. Ilisa hadn’t minded such treatments since she was used to them but Kae was still pretty new to the whole process and hadn’t felt anything better than vague distaste. The smell of her skin made her stomach queasy and the build up of cosmetic products made her skin feel itchy and stiff. The other servants had laughed at her and mocked her discomfort, but she wasn’t bothered by it. Not really. She was sure they had, at one point, felt the same way.

The doors to the baths came into view and her skin tingled with anticipation. If there was one thing she loved about living there, it was definitely the baths. The room was square and huge with an array of heated pools of differing temperatures scattered around. Everything from the walls to the floor and the ceiling was tiled a bright emerald green and steam always filled the room, making the air warm and soothing. There were never-ending waterfalls along the walls, falling into a channel that went around the perimeter of the room and the constant sound of rushing water was always enough to put her mind at ease. The water was such a beautiful crystal blue color that she’d almost felt bad at the thought of dirtying it with the filth of her body. But only almost. 

She smiled to herself and wiggled in happiness at the thought of what awaited behind the wooden doors and her friend laughed in amusement.

“You’re always so excited to enter the baths. Are you not tired of them yet?”

“Never!” Kae answered dreamily.

They approached the doors and, once they were close enough, both opened automatically. Their noses were assaulted with the smell of crisp, clean water and Kae sighed. They stepped inside and the doors shut behind them, granting them the privacy of being alone. Walking over to a bench, they both sat down and got undressed, putting towels over their bodies and heading for a pool of water. Luckily, they both enjoyed the same temperature, and once they’d reached their destination, they stepped down the stairs and sunk into the water.

“Ahhhh, this is always so niiiiice.” Kae toned, soft voice drowning amidst the loud sound of rushing water.

She sat on the built-in ledge and slowly sunk down until her head was underwater. Bringing up her hands, she scrubbed at her face to remove the gunk from her skin and once she deemed it clean enough, she shot up and gasped for breath. Her friend laughed at her once more and Kae smiled. She loved bathing when everyone else was eating. When it was only her and Ilisa, she didn’t have to act so proper, and could fully enjoy herself. When the other servants were around, they treated her as if she didn’t have any manners if she did anything other than sit stiffly on the ledge for a few minutes before bathing, and it got awfully boring after a while. Ilisa didn’t join her in her perceived silliness, but she didn’t reproach her either, and instead looked at her with an expression of fondness.

“It’s always so fun to be around you. Most of the other women have lived here for years so they act with the same graceful rigidity. You, on the other hand, always seem to do something out of the ordinary.”

Kae looked at her with concern.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, of course not. I hope you didn’t take it that way. Your behavior is very refreshing. You hold yourself with such poise and elegance when it’s needed, yet you act this way when you aren’t on duty. I find it quite endearing.”

“Oh.” 

Kae blushed and looked down, noticing her reflection in the water. 

“Do you think I’ll ever fit in here? I’ve been here for two years and I’ve yet to be accepted as one of you. The king treats me well, but I’m sure he does that to be nice. Most of our guests don’t pay me any mind, and it’s the same most of the servants. It’s rather discouraging, if I’m being honest.”

Ilisa’s expression saddened at her friend’s disheartened mood. Kae didn’t get like this often since she was so adept at hiding her feelings, but every now and then her apathetic shell would crack, and her insecurities would leak through. It made her look so young and innocent and made Ilisa’s heart ache. 

The women living in the palace looked a lot different than Kae did, Ilisa included. They were typically tall and slender with long limbs that were naturally graceful and dignified whereas Kae was small and soft, limbs short and clumsy looking. Their skin came in hues of pink, blue, and purple and their hair was similar in variety while Kae’s skin was a tanned brown and her hair a plain black. Their eyes were small and sultry, lips and noses thin and defined, cheekbones high and faces regal in appearance. Kae’s eyes were large and girlish, nose broad and lips small and pouty. Her cheeks were full, and her features were soft and delicate, round with an almost childish charm. She was not a child though.   
Ilisa scooted next to her friend and laid a hand on her head to get her attention. Kae turned to face her and Ilisa’s face softened.

“Let me be honest. I don’t think you’ll ever fit in completely. Physically, you’re very different from how we look, and that makes you stand out. Some see that as a bad thing, like our… associates and perhaps some of our guests, but that doesn’t mean it’s always bad thing. Sometimes it can be a good thing, like when a God comes and asks for you to sit next to him.”

Kae’s eyes widened and she flushed, voice going high and pitchy.

“That’s not-! He didn’t-! Hey, there’s no proof that he’s an actual God!”

Kae’s nose wrinkled and Ilisa brought a hand to her mouth, giggling quietly into it.

“I’m just teasing. My point is that sometimes good things can come from looking different. Getting the attention of a king or other important person is nice, but it loses its value once everyone gets the exact same kind of attention because they look and act similar. Getting the attention of a God because you look different? Very nice and something to feel good about.”

Ilisa noticed the dejected look still on Kae’s face and sighed. She was really trying to help her feel better, but it seemed her message wasn’t striking the right chords. Ilisa was born in the kingdom they served and was taught that looks were one of the most important parts of a servant’s job from a young age. How receptive a guest was to a servant’s appearance was what made a servant feel valuable, so they took great pride in how they looked. She was pretty sure Kae was taught that same lesson when she got there, so having guests ignore her and having other women look down at her for not getting attention definitely had to be a blow to her self-esteem. 

Grasping Kae’s chin, Ilisa held it gently in her hand.

“You may not fit in here, but you don’t have to. You should take pride in your appearance. It’s true you may not get much attention, but there is no value in getting attention from someone when everyone looks the same. You may not look like us, but you are still very pleasant to look at. Please don’t feel bad. You’re worth much more than what anyone thinks about you. What’s important is how you view and treat yourself.”

Kae was quiet for a moment, then nodded her head. She appreciated her friend’s effort to help her feel better, but what she said hadn’t really helped. She kept that to herself though in fear of making Ilisa feel bad. Her chin was released, and they continued their bath, finishing in the silence of the gloomy mood. Once cleaned, they walked up the stairs and padded across the tiled floor towards a door that led into a connected dressing room. They grabbed dry towels and dried off, adorning their night clothes; Ilisa a white, silk night gown and Kae a cotton, pastel pink tank top and shorts set. Once done, both women quietly left through the exit door that led to the main hallway.

Kae was the one to finally break the silence.

“I just noticed, how does the water get cleaned once we’re done using it?”

Ilisa looked at her in bewilderment before smiling softly and shaking her head.

“You never cease to surprise me.”

Kae laughed.

“That’s not an answer, you know.”

“I know. It’s a secret though.”

Ilisa brought a pink finger to her lips to make a ‘shushing’ noise and Kae squinted her eyes. That made her really curious, but she would let it go for now. After the relaxing bath, her hunger was finally starting to catch up to her, so she focused all her attention on thinking about the delicious food she would soon get to eat. That was another perk of living there.

They entered the dining hall and everyone was either getting up to leave, having finished their meals, or were taking the last remaining bites of their food. Looks were directed towards Kae’s direction but she ignored them, having become accustomed to the probing glances. A select few of the glances were malicious, but most weren’t, and only held a tinge of inquisition. The pair made their way to counter, ordered their food, and took a seat at the table.

There room was mostly quiet as they sated their hunger since most of the other servants had left to bathe before going to sleep and Ilisa and Kae were too hungry to do anything other than fill their stomachs at the moment. The food there was always delectable. Kae munched on a piece of salmon with mixed vegetables while Ilisa crunched on a salad with grilled chicken. After their meal was finished, both women hummed in satisfaction. 

“That was wonderful.” Kae sighed.

“It always is.”

They sat for a minute to let their food digest, then stood up to head to their rooms. Each servant had their own room on the floor they resided on. The palace had four floors with 10 servants on each, and they all stayed on their respective floors unless there was a meeting, or the King called one of them to his room. The king resided on the second floor along with Ilisa, Kae, Mika, Akane, and 6 other women, but the servant’s rooms were on the opposite side of the hall from the kings. Kae had never been to the third or fourth floors but she assumed they looked similar to the second one. The ground floor was mostly open space with rooms for weaponry on one side, and the kitchens on the other. 

Once Kae’s room door came into view, she opened it and they stepped inside. The room was cool and smelled of warm cookies. The walls were painted a dark violet and had stars that glowed in the dark scattered across them. There were golden drapes over the single window in the room, and a large, dome-shaped light on the ceiling that bathed the room in warm yellow light. The four-poster bed that was positioned in the middle of the room took up a lot of space and was comfortably dressed in light pink sheets and a fluffy comforter with two matching pillows. There were two dark wooden night stands on each side of the bed, and a large, wide dresser situated in the front. A white door led to an in-suite bathroom.

Kae walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and flopped down on it, bouncing a little before settling into the surface. Her body sunk into the mattress and she sighed, muscles relaxing into the plushness of the bed. Ilisa walked to the other side and calmly joined her, pulling the covers up and over the both of them. She clapped her hands and the light went off, the room glowing a soft green from the stars. 

They turned to face each other.

“You know you don’t have to keep doing this. It’s been 2 years since I’ve been here, and I’m pretty much used to sleeping in here now. I hate that you have to break your sleep in the middle of the night to go back to your own room before the morning arrives.” Kae whispered.

“I know, but it’s nice sleeping in here with you. You’re small, soft, and you’re warm. Don’t worry about my schedule, I get more than enough sleep. Besides, you sleep in my room sometimes too.”

Kae couldn’t argue with that since it was true, and she really did enjoy Ilisa’s company. They weren’t together all the time as they each had their own duties to perform during the day, but she cherished the times they did get to spend alone in each other’s company. She nestled closer to her friend and closed her eyes, head already drowsy with sleepiness.

“Good night.” She murmured.

“Good night. Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did you come from where did you go? Where did you come from cotton-eyed Kae? I think it’s apparent Kae is not from where she’s living. How did she get there? Why is she there? Where is she from? You’ll find out eventually! No Belmod this chapter but he shall return in the next! 
> 
> I know some things are confusing but it's still early in the story. I promise things will unravel as the story progresses!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out soon. My plan is to update at least once a week.


	3. The Next Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Belmod and Kae spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a looong chapter. Very mild mentions of prostitution.

Kae woke up to the dim orange light of the rising sun filling her room. She sat up in bed and stretched, then rubbed her eyes to clear her vision of sleep. Looking towards the room door, she noticed a white note pinned to the inside and raised her eyebrows. It had been a while since that happened. Notes were usually pinned inside the doors of the servants’ rooms when they were expecting guests early in the day.

Usually she got up, brushed her teeth and washed her face, then dressed in her typical servant clothes that consisted of a short-sleeved white dress that reached mid-thigh and a pink apron that tied around her waist. If a guest was expected later in the day, about an hour before they arrived, they went to a designated room that held all the perfumes, clothing, and make-up they would need to use to get ready. If there was a note on the door then she would be headed there now, first thing in the morning.

She sighed to herself, dreading the thought of having to go through the process of make-up and perfume again after just going through it the day before. It was unusual to have guests so close together, but it did happen. She got up and made her way to the door, un-sticking the paper and reading the words written on it. They never said much, only provided the guests name and any requests they may have:

‘This morning you will be servicing Lord Belmod. Typical attire is requested.’

She blinked in reaction to the message. When he had come the previous times, he was only stated as ‘A person of high importance’, but now it seemed he was using his actual name. Even more interesting was the fact that he was returning so soon. He was just there the day before, and all previous visits he’d made had been spaced at least a week apart. Anxiety filled her stomach when she remembered what happened yesterday. She had spoke to him for the first time, and she wasn’t particularly respectful or inviting… He hadn’t seemed peeved about her behavior though, and even left with a parting message directed at her. The fact that he was there couldn’t have been too bad.

She set the note on her dresser and went into the bathroom to relieve herself, wash her face, and brush her teeth. It was time to leave once she was finished so she pulled on a robe and headed to the main dressing room down the hall from the servant’s quarters. 

When she entered the room, only three other people were there, Ilisa included.

“Are we the only ones he requested?” Kae asked, disrobing and slipping into her outfit from the previous day. She walked over to the shelves that held the bottles of perfumes and grabbed the one that had her name on it. Her nose wrinkled as she spritzed herself in the sickly-sweet smelling liquid and she shuddered lightly. She really hated having to do that.

“It would seem so.” Ilisa answered, mimicking Kae’s routine.

Kae glanced at the other two women present but couldn’t remember their names. They were friendly to her, but they only spoke in passing, so she had never been able to ask. They kept mostly to themselves as well and spoke in hushed tones most of the time, so she was never able to pick up their names in conversation either. During meetings, the king called them all by their names, but she’d never paid enough attention for them to stick in her mind. She noticed neither Mika nor Akane was there and for that she was thankful.

Kae sat down in the chair assigned to her and faced the mirror, preparing herself for the irritation she knew her skin would give her. She picked up the first product, a substance used to moisturize their skin, and squirted a bit into her palm. This was the only make-up she hadn’t minded since the lotion made her skin soft and supple. It was a shame it was all going to be covered up by layers of other cosmetics. After applying the lotion, she slowly applied the rest of the make-up, remembering to paint on the purple heart and yellow star. Thankfully, her nails were still painted. They weren’t a part of the outfit, but she thought they added a nice touch. She may not have been too thrilled about sucking up to guests, but she did enjoy appearing presentable.

Once the four women were done, they gave each other a once over and left the dressing room.

Lord Belmod was lounging on the couch in the entertainment room when they arrived there. His head was hung over the back of the sofa and he had a leg pulled up to rest on his lap. When he heard their approach, he lazily lifted his head up and smirked at them.

“Ladies, looking nice as usual.”

The servants approached him and bowed. 

“Lord Belmod.”

After greeting their guest, they stood up and walked over to stand behind the cart stacked with different foods.

“What may we service you with today, my Lord?” Ilisa asked.

Belmod surveyed the food and waved his hand. 

“Whatever you think may be good.”

They all bowed again and grabbed a dish. Ilisa decided on a platter of sweet and sour prawns, Kae a bowl of cantaloupe, and the other two servants chose grapes and strawberries. Sauntering over, Ilisa perched herself on the arm of the couch closest to him. She crossed her legs prettily, giving Lord Belmod a nice view of her thighs, and picked up a prawn between her thumb and index finger, offering it up to him. He leaned over, taking it into his mouth. 

Kae watched the elegance of Ilisa’s movements. She could definitely tell she had a lot more experience with being alluring for guests and she smiled self-consciously. One of the other servants sat directly next to Lord Belmod on the couch and the last one took a seat next to her. Kae stood in her spot silently for a moment before deciding to take her usual placement on the far end of the couch on the floor. 

Sitting down, she placed the bowl of cantaloupe on her lap and stared at the wall. It wasn’t odd for visitors to request specific servants. They were paying for their services, so it made sense that they’d chose the ones they wanted to spend their time with. What she did find odd was the fact that she, herself, was chosen again. It had happened before, but she’d never really done anything note-worthy for this guest, and yesterday was the first time they had ever spoke to each other after three visits. And then, as she thought earlier, she hadn’t even been very polite. If she were him, she probably would have decided against seeing her, considering her seeming lack of manners.

A small frown made its way onto her face. Looking at the situation, it didn’t really make sense. And now that she was there, no one was paying her any mind, again, so what was the point in picking her to tag along this time? Especially since he’d only chosen four servants. The other three made sense since they were very attentive and charming. She was too, but she hadn’t been towards this guest in particular so there was no reason for him to want to see her again. Her frown intensified as she got deeper into the circle of her thoughts when a voice startled her out of them. 

“I’d like a piece of cantaloupe, if you don’t mind.”

Kae jumped in surprise. She’d been so lost in thought she’d forgotten where she was. Her head shot up to look at him and Lord Belmod was gazing levelly at her, a brow raised in amusement. The other three servants and the blue-skinned woman were also looking at her and she felt her face flush at the attention.

“Yes, my lord.” 

She grabbed the bowel of cantaloupe between her hands and got up as gracefully as she could. Turning around to face him, she bowed in apology before striding over. She stopped mid-step to look around awkwardly, trying to decide how to go about feeding him his fruit. There wasn’t any space next to him, and it would be rude to just stop in front of him and bend over. At least, that’s what she told herself. Getting an idea, she bowed again, then turned to walk around the couch. 

Setting the bowl on top of the back of the couch, she held it there with one hand and used the other to smooth it down the back of his neck. Lord Belmod tilted his head back and Kae blushed when their eyes connected. Staring into his dark eyes, she nervously pressed her lips together and reached into the bowl for a piece of cantaloupe, picking a small slice up and bringing it to his red lips. His mouth opened and her eyes slid up his face to watch as she lowered the fruit down into his mouth. His lips closed loosely over her fingers and she slowly pulled them away. Her hand rested on the back of the couch next to his orange hair and she watched as he chewed. When he swallowed, she did too.

“Thank you.” Lord Belmod responded, and Kae darted her gaze back to his.

“You’re welcome.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like forever, Kae’s face burning and her breathing increasing slightly before someone cleared their throat. She whipped her head up so fast her neck seized and she winced in pain. Backing away from the couch, she bowed and quickly made her way back to her spot, keeping her eyes low to avoid meeting anyone else’s gaze. Lord Belmod followed her movement with his eyes before speaking again.

“Thank you, ladies. You’ve showed me a great time.”

“It’s always a pleasure serving you.” Ilisa said, standing up from her perch on the couch and bowing.

“Awww, Lord Belmod, you’re leaving already?” One of the servants asked, pouting cutely.

He smiled.

“Not just yet. There’s something I need to discuss with my attendant. Could you ladies wait outside the door for me until we’re done?”

The servants looked at each other in confusion before bowing and leaving the room. 

Once outside the doors, Kae turned to Ilisa.

“What do you think this is all about? I hope I didn’t mess something up…”

“I’m not sure, but I can assure you, you haven’t messed anything up. I actually think you just made something better.”

She grinned at Kae and Kae narrowed her eyes playfully. She knew what Ilisa was getting at and she denied it completely. They waited outside the room for about 5 minutes before the doors opened again. When they entered, Lord Belmod and his attendant were standing in front of the couch. The servants bowed then stood up, waiting for their orders.

“You three,” He pointed at Ilisa and the other two servants, “are dismissed.”

Kae’s eyes widened in surprise and she looked over at Ilisa. Her friend gave her another smile then bowed again before taking her leave. The doors closed behind them and Kae was left alone in the room. A handful of visitors had requested for Kae to stay before, but it was always with another servant. No one had ever taken interest in her by herself, and she felt her heart start to race in her chest. Her eyes were directed towards the floor as she tried to subtly take deep breaths to calm her nerves, and once she deemed herself calm enough, she looked up at Lord Belmod’s face and bowed.

“How may I be of service?”

He sat back down on the couch.

“What’s your name?”

“I go by Kae.”

“I see. Come join me, Kae.” He patted the spot next to him.

She fought the urge to smile. Yesterday, he did the exact same thing and it made her want to laugh in amusement.

“As you wish.”

She straightened up and walked forward, then sat down next to him with enough space between them so that she couldn’t feel how warm his body was.

“So far away? I won’t bite.”

Kae hesitated before responding, not wanting to sound rude.

“Does this distance displease you?”

He chuckled in amusement.

“If that’s where you’re comfortable sitting, I won’t complain. But if it was up to me, you would be a lot closer.”

Kae resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He seemed like a decent person initially, but maybe he was just as perverted as all the other guests that had visited. After all, men didn’t come there just to be fed food as he did. It was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted.

“This is a comfortable spot for me.”

“Then you can stay there.”

The room went quiet for a minute, Lord Belmod just staring at her with interest. Kae felt the weight of his gaze on her face so she turned her body towards him slightly and decided to speak up.

“If I may ask, why did you request only me to stay?”

He waited a moment before answering.

“I’m curious about you. You seem a little out of place here. The other servants, they look similar to one another and act as though they’ve been working in this brothel for years. You, on the other hand, look and act different.”

Kae blanched at his words and her nose wrinkled.

“Do you have to call it a brothel?”

“That’s what this place is, isn’t it?”

Kae sighed.

“No… Kind of? We do favors for men but it’s not like it’s for everyday men. The people that visit are very high in social status as it costs a lot of money to get in. Most men that visit this place want to be pampered by beautiful women.”

“But sometimes it goes beyond that, doesn’t it?” He asked with a frown, leaning over to get a closer look at her face.

She stared at him. Why was he asking her these questions? Did it matter if it went further than that? Besides, she knew he knew the answer to that already. The men that visited this place were well aware of what it was for. She felt annoyed by his pestering but remembered what happened to that one woman during his second visit there. She also remembered that it was a part of her job to remain respectful towards her guests.

“Yes.” She answered.

He simply nodded his head and returned to his earlier position. The room fell silent once again, and Kae took advantage of it to ask a question of her own.

“Are you really a God?”

His brows lifted in surprise and he smiled.

“You watched me destroy that women, didn’t you?”

She nodded slowly.

“Does that not answer your question?”

“Not necessarily…”

Lord Belmod understood what she was getting at. Though he loathed to admit it, he knew he didn’t look anything like what most people’s idea of a God was. He turned to look over at the blue-skinned woman and she nodded. 

Turning back to face Kae, he lifted his hand palm up and a purple ball of energy appeared. 

“I’m a destruction God, and this is destruction energy. I can use it to destroy anything I want. Would you like a demonstration?” 

Kae stared at the ball of energy floating in his hand and remembered that exact same energy being used on the woman he destroyed in front of her eyes. A spike of fear ran up her spine and she shook her head, not wanting to witness that power again. 

The energy fizzled out and she released the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Glancing towards the blue-skinned woman, her eyes quickly darted back to Lord Belmod to see him watching her. Kae opened her mouth to ask a question but decided against it. He’d destroyed a woman for treating his attendant, as he called her, and though she wanted to ask what her name was, she was afraid bringing her up would cause him to get angry again and destroy her too.

Catching on, Lord Belmod turned his attention towards his attendant and beckoned her forward. She floated over and gently landed in front of the couch. 

“This is my attendant, Marcarita. I’ve known her for as long as I’ve been a God of Destruction, which is a very, very long time. She’s taught me everything I know so you can imagine I might be a little protective.”

“I can very well handle myself, Lord Belmod, yes?” Marcarita chimed.

Kae stared at her, captivated by her beauty.

“You are very pretty.” She stated, then blinked once she realized what she said.

She hurried to apologize for being so direct, but Marcarita stopped her.

“Oh my,” Marcarita remarked, a hand moving up to cover her mouth in perceived embarrassment, “why, thank you. You are also very beautiful, yes? I can see why Lord Belmod has stayed for long as he has today. Normally he gets what he wants, then leaves.”

“Oh?” Kae questioned.

Both women looked at him and he smirked.

“She’s not lying.” 

Kae blinked blankly at him for a moment then burst into laughter. He was so shameless about his exploits and it tickled her. Very rarely had she come across a man so honest in her two years of staying in the castle, and if they were truthful, there was always a perverse undertone to their honestly. Always something they were hoping to achieve by being free-spoken. Lord Belmod told the truth just to tell the truth without any underlying motives and it made Kae feel appreciative as she laughed in amusement. Even though he was a God, his attitude was so causal and relaxed. It made Kae feel relaxed and comfortable in his presence too.

Lord Belmod stared at her. The way her eyes were scrunched closed from the way her cheeks lifted into them. The way her face brightened from the delight of her amusement. How her laugh was soft and melodious, even through the occasional gasp she took in from laughing so hard. She leaned over slightly in her fit of giggles and her hand landed on his thigh. He didn’t think she’d noticed. He’d had many women laugh at something he’d said, but it was typically a reaction done to please him. It had been a while since someone genuinely laughed at him, and before he could stop himself, a hand reached up to cup her cheek.

Kae lifted her head with a smile still on her face, but it dropped once she noticed how close he was. Her breath hitched in her throat and she blushed, mouth opening slightly in surprise. Lord Belmod’s nose was only inches away from hers, and she could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her face.

“Marcarita was right, you really are beautiful.” 

Kae’s heart pounded in her chest and a tremor went through her body. The hand she had resting on his thigh balled into a fist and she swallowed.

“Do you say that to all the women you want to sleep with?” She asked quietly.

He chuckled softly and shook his head.

“No.”

She believed him.

Kae leaned forward slowly and pressed her mouth against his. He didn’t react so she pulled back slightly, worried that she’d got the wrong message. Lord Belmod looked at her intently, then leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers and kissing her slowly. Their lips slid against each other’s and Kae gasped, pulling away. A hand came up to cover her mouth and the one she had resting on his thigh lifted to push gently against his chest.

Lord Belmod backed away and smirked.

“Cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress! Kinda. Has Kae fallen for the GoD?? No, but she does like him. Thanks for reading! I plan on updating at least once a week.


	4. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Belmod has been away and the king makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read this story? Lol. I have so much fun writing it! I love my little story. In regard to Belmod’s voice, Kae’s referring to the English dub.

Kae made her way to her room after using the bathroom. Both her and Ilisa had just finished their baths and, while she tried making it to her room to relive herself, her bladder wasn’t having any of it. When she entered her room, Ilisa was there waiting for her.

“So, what happened?” She asked, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

Kae padded over to her bed and pulled the covers back. She slipped under them and pulled them back up her body, snuggling into the bed and getting comfortable.

“Nothing, really. I learned more about his title as a God. Apparently, he’s a God of destruction. He showed me his destructive power and it was a little terrifying seeing it so up close. The blue-skinned woman that’s always with him? She’s his attendant. Her name is Marcarita. They’ve been a pair for a while it seems. She’s pretty cool.”

Ilisa listened intently to her friend. Though she’d put on a brave face earlier, she had been worried about leaving Kae alone. She’d never been left with a guest by herself and it being with someone as powerful as a God made her anxious. Things seemed to have gone by smoothly though.

“I see. I guess that explains his reaction to Elise’s disrespect towards her. If anyone threatened you, I would get very protective as well.”

Kae blushed lightly at her friends’ words and smiled. 

“That’s not all. I was laughing at something he said, and I looked down, and when I looked up, he was so close our noses were almost touching…”

Her eyes darted to Ilisa’s face then down to the blanket covering their bodies.

“He was so close and, I don’t know. I kissed him.”

Ilisa stared at her for a minute, waiting for Kae to finish but she didn’t say anything more. There was just a look of worry on her face.

“Is that a bad thing?” She asked.

Kae blinked.

“Uhhhh, no? I don’t know. I mean, I guess not but what if he takes that as an incentive to try to take things further? I haven’t had to 'entertain' a guest on my own yet so what if I suck at it?”

Ilisa laughed under her breath and Kae pouted.

“You’ll be fine. You did fine that one time, you’ll do fine again.”

Kae inhaled sharply at the memory Ilisa was speaking about and she flushed.

“That’s not the same!”

Ilisa laughed out loud this time at Kae’s flustered reaction.

“You’ll be fine. I promise. Now, lets get some sleep. You’ll need the energy if he returns for more.”

Kae huffed, indignant, and pouted again. She wanted to pick up her pillow and smack her friend in the face with it but decided against it. It really was already pretty late, and she did need to get some rest. She clapped her hands and the room fell dark, the stars on the wall glowing a subtle green. Her head rested on her pillow and she thought about her day.

It had been the fourth time Lord Belmod had visited, the second time they had a conversation, and the first time he’d ever requested any of the servants alone. While it wasn’t unusual for a guest to visit multiple times, it was unusual for a guest to visit so many times so close together. Entrance to the castle was expensive so she could only imagine the amount of money he had spent visiting there four times in one month.

Kae frowned into the darkness. He hadn’t shown any favoritism towards any of the servants during the first two visits, and after the third he seemed to be fixated on Kae. Sure, she looked a bit out of place, but that was never a good enough reason for any other guest to keep coming back so it definitely shouldn’t have been enough for a God. Especially considering how terribly her first impression must’ve been. 

Her lids got heavy with drowsiness before she could sink too deeply into thought. Before her eyes closed, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was another reason for Lord Belmod’s various visits.

-

Kae sighed for what seemed to be the thirtieth time in the past 20 minutes. It had been three days since Lord Belmod’s last visit, yet she was still getting an ear-full from her two least favorite people.

“I still can’t believe SHE got to be alone with a GOD!” Akane complained. 

Ever since she’d learned about the fact that he had stayed in the entertainment room with Kae, alone, she’d been whining about it. No one had ever asked Kae to stay alone before, so she didn’t understand why someone of such high status would be the first to do so. She thought it should’ve been her. To make matters worse, Akane thought, she wasn’t even requested during his last visit. He’d asked for four servants and neither of those four were her. She’d felt offended and slighted in the highest degree and made it known to everyone she had the chance of seeing.

“I’ve been here way longer than her. I’m prettier than her. I smell nicer than she does. I’m better at my job than she is and yet I wasn’t even invited to the room!”  
“Yeah, but neither was I and four other girls.” Mika, Akane’s friend, replied.

“This isn’t about you Mika, it’s about me.”

Kae could hear their entire conversation and wanted to bang her head against the nearest surface. Mika and Akane, along with Ilisa, were no doubt the top three servants of their floor. They had been requested to be alone with numerous visitors and had had countless guests accompany them to their rooms. They were, without a doubt, very good at their jobs. The one person that took an interest in her wasn’t even actually interested in her because of her skills. He was interested in her because she was different, and to Kae, that wasn’t something to brag about.

Sure, he was a God. She was still a little skeptical about the whole thing, though she couldn’t deny his obvious power, but he wasn’t even that good-looking. He looked like a clown for goodness sake. He had orange hair and was bald in the middle. She didn’t even think Akane liked bald men. 

Lord Belmod was eerie and creepy and had a distinct accent. He was powerful and had a really pretty attendant. He was straightforward and truthful which, if Kae was being honest, she found really endearing. He had such a relaxing aura that made her feel safe and comfortable. He was also really warm. She’d only sat close enough to him once to feel how warm his body was, but the memory of heat stayed on her skin. She wondered if he was naturally that warm or if it was because he was a God. When he smirked, she wanted to wipe the expression off his face. Or maybe kiss it off. His lips were really soft after all…

She shook her head and blinked at the direction her thoughts went. The point was almost missed completely but it was a fact that Akane wasn’t whining about Lord Belmod for any other reason than his interest in her, and it was quite annoying. She sighed again and sunk deeper into the hot water of the bath to try to drown out their conversation. It was a miracle she could hear them at all considering the loudness of the waterfall.

“Just ignore them. They’re quite obviously jealous.” Ilisa comforted.

Kae looked over to her friend. 

“I’m way ahead of you.”

-

Three more days had passed and Akane was still complaining. Kae pretty much blocked it out. It had been almost a week since Lord Belmod had visited and she’d started to think she had done something wrong. Nothing seemed to be a miss when he’d left, but maybe he was just really good at hiding it.

She sighed in resignation. Maybe she did mess something up by kissing him. Granted, he did kiss back, but maybe he was only being polite. He seemed to be that kind of man. Maybe him and his attendant were together, and that’s why he never requested anything more than to be pampered so when Kae kissed him, that made her upset and she forbid him from coming back? Marcarita didn’t seem too peeved about it though.

Maybe he had finally run out of money! Did clowns make a lot of money…? She pictured Lord Belmod at a children’s party and laughed quietly into her hands. She definitely wouldn’t hire his services. He was a God though and surely Gods made a lot of money. They had to. They were Gods. He was a destruction God but a God none the less... Now that she thought of it, maybe he didn’t. She definitely wouldn’t pay someone for destroying her stuff.

Kae frowned and finished washing the last dish left in the sink. She dried her hands on a towel and made her way out of the kitchens, walking to the elevator and pressing the button for the second floor. She tried her best to push the thoughts floating around her head into the back of her mind as she exited, making her way down the long hallway that housed the kings and the meeting rooms.

Yesterday when she’d entered her room, there was a slip of paper laying on her dresser that had the message telling her she was to meet with the king after her kitchen duties, so that’s where she was headed now. She had been summoned to the king’s rooms before without any problems, but for some reason, this time there was a heaviness in her stomach that made her tense with nerves. 

She hoped this meeting didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Lord Belmod hadn’t been back around…

When the king’s doors came into view, she stopped in front of them and knocked lightly. They opened almost immediately.

Stepping inside, she walked down the dimly lit hallway into the kings sitting room, then bowed respectfully in front of his throne.

The king was a handsome but imposing man. He had tan skin and thin, arched black eyebrows that rested above a pair of piercing green eyes. His lips were surprisingly full and were almost always set in what was supposed to be a charming smile. His hair was as black as his brows and sat neatly a top his head. He was very tall, and the thickness of his body could have been mistaken for fat but upon closer inspection it became clear it was all muscle. His aura was heavy with authority and strength, and he held himself with elegance and dignity. 

“Sire.” She greeted.

“Kae, my dear. How have you been?” His deep voice rumbled through the room.

She kept her head down.

“I’ve been well, my lord.”

“Good, good. I take it nothing has been giving you any problems?”

She hesitated. The fact that Lord Belmod hadn’t been back had definitely been giving her problems, but she thought it wise to exclude that information lest he get the idea that she had been slacking on her duties from preoccupation.

“No, sire.”

The king eyed her intently.

“Speak up, dear.”

A tremble of anxiety went through her body.

“My lord,” She hesitated again, choosing her words carefully, “if I may inquire, do I, specifically, have any guests planned for the next few days as of right now?”

The king was silent for a minute and Kae’s heart pounded in her chest. Her hands became clammy and the back of her neck broke out with sweat. Never had she been so forward in speaking with him. During these visits, she’d mostly answered questions and were on her way. She had yet to ask a question of her own and doing it for the first time terrified her. He had told her to voice what was bothering her, but she hoped she hadn’t stepped out of place with her inquiry. 

“In fact, you do.”

Kae gasped happily at the news, head shooting up in delight, a grin on her face. She looked at the king’s face and it was tense, eyes dark with displeasure. Her head whipped back to the floor.

“F-forgive me, my lord.”

The king continued.

“Lord Belmod. He’s been here a few times and have yet to request someone on their own, but for his next visit, he has requested only your services. You two seem to be getting close, considering he requested you for his last visit as well and ended up dismissing the other three servants that were with you.”

Kae didn’t have a response. The kings voice was tense with what sounded like ire and her throat had locked up in fear. Her hands trembled on floor where they rested, and she swallowed.

“Do be careful, my dear Kae. Playing with fire could be dangerous. You are dismissed.”

“M-my lord.”

Kae touched her head to the floor in a low bow then slowly got up, keeping her head down. She bowed at the waist again and turned, leaving the room. Once she arrived back to her room, she threw herself onto her bed.

The king seemed upset for some reason, but she had no idea why. Everything seemed normal until she stupidly asked if there were any guests visiting her within the next few days. As soon as Lord Belmod was brought up, the kings whole mood seemed to shift. 

She had no idea why that would be the case. Lord Belmod didn’t treat any of the servants disrespectfully, but he did kill one of them… Kae hadn’t spoke to the king since that incident so maybe that’s why he was so irate at his mentioning. 

The king didn’t seem to be too pleased with the idea of her and Lord Belmod getting closer together, so maybe he was concerned about her well-being. He was very dangerous, after all, and there was no telling when something else would tip him off. 

Kae thought about that and something didn’t seem right.

If Lord Belmod was really a problem, she doubted the king would have let him back into the castle, so her previous reasoning seemed obsolete. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, dread and confusion filling her stomach.

Maybe she should ask him if something happened the next time he came…

Remembering that he was planned to visit soon helped lighten Kae’s mood a little. She was definitely going to question him when she next saw him. He owed that to her for being away for so long.

Kae paused in her thinking. When did it matter how long he’d decided to wait before coming again, if at all? It wasn’t like they were together.

She rolled her eyes at her thought process, smiling to herself, and rolled over onto her side. She had yet to take a bath, and really didn’t feel like it. Ilisa was sleeping in her own room for the night so there was no one to complain to her about her lack of hygiene.

Sitting up, she stretched then shrugged her shoulders. Just for that day she would skip out on the bath. She got up, changed into her night clothes, and laid down for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite GoD retunrs next chapter! The next couple of chapters will be focused around Kae and Belmod’s relationship since the ToP is coming up in the story. 
> 
> We learn a little more about Kae’s situation next chapter!


End file.
